


Rage

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/M, Multichapter, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dub con, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean died and became a demon. Pre-existing relationship with the reader. She tries to find him, but just finds trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rage

It had been three weeks since Dean had died, and Sam had started searching for him. Whilst you’d kept the bunker as home base, you hadn’t been there much. The empty bed was too much for you to handle in Dean’s absence and _knowing_ he was out there somewhere was too much. Sam didn’t keep you informed on anything he’d found out, and Cas was MIA. Dean was out there, but no one knew where, how or why.

And you wondered why he wouldn’t come home to you.

The only comfort you found now was in alcohol. Beer wasn’t cutting it this evening, and you’d found no enthusiasm to hunt either, so you put on a nice dress and headed to a bar, intent on drinking and flirting your way to feeling slightly better. Even if you knew that you’d end up back in your motel room, feeling shittier by the minute the next morning, waking up alone and hungover. You didn’t even know if it was worth the five minute buzz you got.

The bar you picked was pretty busy, but it was Friday night, so it was to be expected. Selecting a seat at the bar, you ordered a drink and sat there, surveying the couples kissing and dancing, trying to ignore the empty hollow hole in your chest. You turned your focus back to the double whiskey on ice you’d ordered and tried not to think of him.

Several hours later, and you were nicely buzzed from the Jack, and a handsome guy at the bar was chatting you up. He had his hand on your knee, and you tried to enjoy it, letting the nausea at his touch not being Dean’s slide to the back of your mind. You knew this wouldn’t go anywhere – how could it? - but just letting him talk to you felt like a betrayal of what you’d had with the hunter. The guy leaned in close, acting as if he were going to kiss you and you drew back, stunned. His eyes opened and he scowled.

‘Leading me on huh?’ His hand slid higher. 'Come on, baby. I could make your night.’

'Er, I don’t…’ You stuttered, unsure of what to do. Ordinarily, if this had been a demon or a werewolf, you’d have no problem, but the boys often joked you were as bad as Cas with human interaction. 'I’m not…’

'Don’t be a tease.’ The guy said, chuckling as he leaned in to try and kiss you again. He never made it. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and a gruff voice spoke, and your heart damn neared stopped working.

'Hey, why don’t you get lost?’ You looked up, seeing Dean stood there, a fierce glower on his face as he stared the guy down. The guy looked a bit shocked, but it turned to anger fairly quickly.

'Dick off, man. I was here first.’

Dean narrowed his eyes, then reached out, grabbing your wrist and pulling you from the stool. You were unbalanced and nearly fell as he dragged from the bar, his grip almost painful. He didn’t seem to care whether he hurt you or not, and carried on dragging you around the corner into the alleyway. You finally freed your wrist from his hand, and rubbed it as you glared at him.

'Dean, what the hell?’

'This how you living now, Y/N?’ He turned, his green eyes burning into you.

'I was having a drink. You’ve been gone for weeks, Dean! What am I supposed to do?’ You yelled back, the drink making you uncaring of how much you unleashed your anger on him.

'Never thought you’d be chatting up some random guy at a bar? Were you gonna fuck him?’ Dean asked, his voice loaded with barely contained rage. You scowled at him.

'It’s none of your business. You walked out on us, remember?’ You threw your purse to the floor. 'You were _dead_ , Dean. And then you disappeared and we didn’t know what had happened!’

'Not the point.’ He ground out, and you scoffed.

'Not the point? Then what is the point? What, you think I’m gonna sit around pining for you?’ You had, but he didn’t need to know that.

He advanced on you, pushing you back against the wall. 'You’re mine.’ He spat, claiming your mouth with a bruising kiss. You pushed him off, too pissed off to deal with that.

'Get off!’ You yelled, and he grinned. 'You don’t get to just reappear and do that.’

'Thought you always liked it rough.’ He said, his eyes raking over your body appreciatively. You shuddered, regretting that he knew exactly how to push your buttons. You wouldn’t give in; no matter how much you wanted to. You wanted answers from him first.

'Where the hell have you been, Dean?’ You demanded, and he shrugged.

'Around.’ It wasn’t good enough, and you pushed him. He stumbled backwards, and for a moment, you could have sworn his eyes flashed black. Drawing back in horror, your hand flew to your mouth. He looked at you, grinning.

'No.’ You whispered. 'No!’ You flew at him with fists. 'You’re a fucking demon? All this time?’ A punch to his jaw landed and he fell backwards, holding the spot where you’d hit him, and this time his eyes were definitely black. You stood back, staring down at him, anger flooding your system with adrenaline. He climbed to his feet, meeting your gaze with those black eyes.

'Yeah. I’m a demon. That’s why I haven’t come back.’ _Back. Not home._ God, you were almost shaking now, you were so angry.

'I can’t…’ You said, your voice wobbly. 'I’m going.’

'No, you’re not.’ Dean said. 'I’ll take you home.’

'I’m fine.’ You said, moving away from him. He grabbed your wrist again, and you span, punching him in the nose. He reeled back, shook the hit off, then stared at you. You stared back, something warm curling in your stomach as your eyes clashed with his. The next second, you were flying at him, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He responded in kind, his arms coming around your waist to hold you closer. The kiss lasted for hours, until you had to breathe and you pulled away, gasping for air. He grinned and you shook your head. 'I’m not doing this in an alleyway, Dean. I’m going home.’

'Easy.’ He kissed you again, clicking his fingers and you were back in the motel room you’d booked. For a brief second, you wondered how he knew where you’d been staying, but then his mouth was on yours again and you forgot everything.

'Wait.’ You begged. Dean paused, and you scowled. 'I’m still pissed at you.’ You said, pushing him backwards until he landed on the bed. He did nothing but smile as you viciously ripped off his belt, pulling his trousers down to pool on the floor as he toed his boots off. His boxers swiftly joined and you bent, licking his hard cock from base to tip, earning a groan from his mouth. With one movement, you took him in as far as you could, and the noises he made were just delicious, a litany of curses and expletives. You hollowed your cheeks, releasing him and swallowing again, one hand coming up to caress the base of his shaft. He practically whined, bucking underneath you, one hand grabbed a fistful of your long (H/C) hair. You carried on licking and sucking, eliciting sweet sounds from him as you pleasured him.

When you felt he’d had enough, you pulled away, and he sat upright, pulling you close, his fingers digging into the bottom of your back so hard, you knew there’d be bruises tomorrow. He grinned up at you, one hand slipping up around your waist and torso to fondle your breast, fingers deftly finding a nipple and pinching. Hard. You yelped, pushing him backwards, but he didn’t let go. He stood, kissing you with a bruising force, his fingers still rolling your nipple.

'Still pissed at me?’ He asked, pulling away and you scowled again, trying to pull away. Dean held fast, one hand pulling your skirt up, his fingers slipping down your ass crack to find the edge of your panties. With one movement, he ripped them away and plunged two fingers into you. You shrieked, but he didn’t stop, and within seconds you were panting and writhing under his ministrations, begging for more. He grinned, adding a third finger for a few moments, then he pulled away.

You opened your eyes, glaring at him and his shit-eating grin. 'You’re still a dick.’ You whispered, and he placed a hand on his heart, looking offended.

'Y/N, I wasn’t the one in a bar with some other guy all over me.’ You punched him in the shoulder, and he _growled_ at you. Dean _growled._ Well, if what he’d been doing before hadn’t got you wet, that did. He pushed you backwards towards the wall of the motel room, one hand on your neck, his grip bruising but _fuck,_ you liked it. 'You gonna have to be shown that you’re mine?’

'I’m not _yours_.’ You spat defiantly, knowing it’d rile him up more.

'Like hell.’ He said, ripping your dress clean down the middle. You yelped in surprise as he quickly divested you of your bra, placing hard kisses and bites all over your breasts. His fingers were in you again, curling round to hit that sweet spot, his spare arm holding you up, which was a good thing seeing as you were close to being a puddle on the damn floor. It didn’t take even a minute for you to be coming hard, walls clenching around his fingers as he landed a particularly vicious bite to your nipple and you _squeaked_. That was real sexy. Dean chuckled, bringing his mouth up to your again, another kiss that would leave your lips swollen. He pulled his fingers from your pussy, his hands sliding around the back of your thighs to hoist your legs up. With one hard push he was inside you, and he didn’t even give you time to breathe before he was slamming into you hard, and you could feel the bruises that were going to be there tomorrow.

Coherent thought didn’t last long, and you were pleading with him to go harder, make it hurt, _please Dean, need you so much, please baby._ He obliged, kissing and nipping the whole time, his fingers leaving marks on your thighs, and you looked at him, expecting to see those green eyes you loved so much.

They were black as night.

He was a demon.

He was fucking you, hard enough to break the plasterboard of the wall.

But you didn’t care because he was still _Dean_ , no matter how pissed you were at him for keeping away, for not _being_ there, for not telling them. You kissed him hard, biting at his lip and drawing blood. He grunted, and you threw your head back, crying out as another orgasm hit you, feeling your pussy clench around his hard length, and he thrust harder, painting your insides as he came hard.

'Fuck. Fuck, Y/N.’ He gasped against your neck, breathing as heavily as you. When he was done, he dropped your legs and just about caught you before you hit the floor. It took a few seconds before you caught your breath, and by that time he’d manoeuvred you to the bed. 'You still pissed at me?’ He asked, jokingly, his now-green eyes looking at you and you glared.

'Yeah, I am.’

'Good.’ He grinned, and then disappeared. Your mouth dropped open as you sat on the bed, staring at the space he’d occupied.

'Dean!’ You yelled.


	2. Frustration

When you awoke the next morning, it took a few moments to gather your bearings before the night came rushing back at you. The bar, the guy hitting on you, then….oh god. Dean. _Demon_. He was a demon. You bolted upright in the bed, immediately regretting the action, pulling the sheets down to see the bruises and bite marks from your tryst the night before. Whilst things between you and Dean had always been…rough…this was a whole new level. He’d never marked you to this extent.

The worrying thing was that you kinda liked it. The delicious ache that throbbed through your bones was immensely satisfying.

It was so wrong.

Trying to ignore the very wrong feelings you were having, you dragging yourself from the bed, quickly dressing in jeans and a t-shirt and pulling your hair into a loose ponytail, forgoing the bra today on account of your punished nipples. It wasn’t much of a decision, considering driving was probably going to be hell on your ass today, and it was at least three hours back to the bunker. You had to find Sam; that was a given. Did he even know about this? And if he did, had he kept it from you for a reason? You sighed, repacking your rucksack and heading out of the motel room door, purposefully not looking at the visible dent in the plaster where Dean had fucked you against the wall last night.

Hopefully they wouldn’t notice that until you were halfway across the county. Not that it mattered too much – you’d given them a fake number as always.

Sam wasn’t answering his phone, which was usual these days. You couldn’t be bothered to type out an email whilst driving, so you slipped a CD into the player and drove faster, ignoring speed limits. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d gotten a ticket, even if you did get pulled over but the roads you were taking were pretty deserted anyway. The music played, but you didn’t hear the lyrics; memories of last night were distracting your attention, and you smiled coyly, focusing on the asphalt as you burned the miles away.

Three hours later and you pulled the rental Ford up into the driveway of the bunker. Sam’s yellow piece of crap car was parked ahead, and you sighed in relief that he was actually here for a change. Briefly you wondered if Cas knew about the developments with Dean, and if there was anything he could do, but it was a fleeting wish; you knew the futility of the situation. Granted, there was a way to cure a demon, but doing so was a long and drawn out process.

‘Sam?’ You called as you walked into the bunker, finding the door unlocked. That in itself was unusual, and as you limped down the stairs to the library, you saw a familiar mop of brown hair at the tables. Sam looked pretty awful as he stood to meet you, his arm in a black sling, and you looked at it in confusion. 'What the hell happened to you?’ You asked, coming to a stop a couple of metres in front of him. He looked down at his arm, then looked at you with raised eyebrows.

'I could say the same about you. Someone choke you or something?’ He peered closer, his eyes widening. 'Are those hickies?’ You blushed and pulled the collar of your shirt higher, but it did nothing to hide the marks, and the movement pulled the t-shirt up above your midriff, exposing the bruised skin at your hips. Sam looked slightly appalled. 'What the hell, Y/N?’

'It’s nothing.’ You said quietly, looking away. 'Seriously, what happened to your arm?’

'A demon. Dislocated it. Had to put it back in myself and didn’t do a fantastic job.’ He frowned at you, but you avoided his eyes, moving around him to the table. 'What the hell happened to you? You look like you’ve gone ten rounds with a Wendigo.’

'No. No Wendigo.’

Sam didn’t say anything for a long second, his eyes practically burning a hole into the back of your head, and you suddenly wished you’d worn your hair down to cover the marks. 'You saw him didn’t you?’

At that, you span round, wide (E/C) eyes looking at him in shock. 'You knew?’

'I found out a couple of days ago. I wasn’t sure how to tell you.’

'How about; my brother’s a demon, be careful?’

'Did he attack you?’ Sam asked, concerned for your well being. You blushed again, backing away a little.

'Not so much…’ You replied, avoiding eye contact again and Sam made a face, putting two and two together.

'Seriously, Y/N? You slept with him?’

'Well, there wasn’t any _sleeping_ per say.’ Your words made Sam scrunch his face up in disgust.

'I don’t need to know.’ He looked over the bruises. 'Wasn’t exactly gently was he?’

'I was pissed at him. And more than a little drunk. He showed up at a bar, we fought and….well…’

'Yeah, I remember quite well how fighting between you and Dean goes thanks.’ Sam scoffed. 'But you need to be careful now Y/N. He’s not the _Dean_ you know.’ He took a breath. 'He’s not the Dean that loves you.’

You looked away, moving to take a seat at the table, wincing as you caught a particularly large bruise on your hip. Sam caught the movement and frowned again. 'I know…but he didn’t…he didn’t _hurt me_ , hurt me. It wasn’t anything I didn’t enjoy.’

'You don’t look like you’re enjoying it much now.’ Sam pointed out and you smiled coyly.

'That’s what you think.’

He grimaced. 'You are one sick puppy.’ He shuddered. You smiled wider, thinking that for all he’d seen and done, Sam was quite innocent in some ways. He’d always been the gentle giant, and you imagined he’d be that sensitive type of lover. Nothing like Dean, who gave as good as he got and always left you begging for more.

You were still kinda pissed that he’d just disappeared last night without so much as a goodbye.

'So. Have you got any leads on where he might be?’

'No. I’ve run the Impala’s plates several times. Even the fake ones. He’s covering his tracks pretty well.’

'Hmmm.’ You said, pulling Sam’s laptop towards you. On the screen was footage of Dean, black eyes and all, stood in a convenience store. The place was smashed up. 'Where’s this?’

'Utah. He went on a bit of a bender by the looks of it. Spoke to the cashier. He said all Dean asked was “Where’s the porn?” before laying waste to half a dozen other demons.’

You rolled your eyes as the footage played, showing Dean leaning against a shelf with his favourite x-rated magazine in his hands. Typical Dean. 'So at least we know he’s still fighting demons.’

'Not just demons. Six or seven hunters have tried to take him out. He’s put most of them either six feet under or out of commission.’ Sam stood up, walking around the table. 'But maybe…maybe we can draw him out. He’s making it difficult for me to find him. But you…he seems willing to come for you.’

You felt your cheeks redden, not letting your mind drift to wrong places. 'I don’t know if that will work Sam. I mean, sure he showed up last night. But it might have been coincidence. He just saw me there and…’ You trailed off. _You’re mine._ Oh. Yeah. That.

'You sure about that, Y/N?’ Sam asked, seeing your eyes glaze slightly as you remembered the events from the night before. His voice jolted you free of the memories.

'Er, actually…you might be on to something there.’ You stood up. 'Look, I’m gonna go shower and freshen up.’ An awkward smile crossed your face as you backed away from the younger Winchester brother, practically sprinting down the corridor to the room you usually used. Once you were safely behind the door, you sighed and leant against the wood, heading for your closet. Pulling out some clean clothes, you poked your head back out of the door, looking for any sign of Sam. He was still in the library, so you scurried through to the bathroom and locked the door behind you. Once secure, you began to remove your clothes, hissing when you caught a bruise or a scratch, reaching over to turn on the shower full blast and hot. You always took your showers hot; Dean had used to mock you for looking like a lobster when you climbed out.

Stepping under the hot spray was both torture and bliss, your aching bones revelling in the relief provided. Steam filled the room quickly, and you brushed your hair back through your wet hair, closing your eyes and enjoying the water pressure. You sighed, letting the last few days wash away.

'You look like you’re enjoying that.’

Dean’s voice made you jump, and you slipped on the shower mat, tumbling backwards. Before your head could crack on the tiles, Dean was there, catching you. You blinked, staring up at him. 'Dean.’ Your voice was husky, and he smirked as he pulled you upright, standing under the water with you, his black t-shirt and overshirt getting drenched. You looked down at your nakedness in front of him, and tried to cover yourself, but he grasped your wrists tightly.

'I don’t know why you’re trying to hide yourself away from me.’ He whispered, capturing your lips in a toe-curling kiss. You were too shocked to respond, and by the time you gathering your wits again, he pulled away, looking down at you. 'So, Sammy wants to use you as bait huh? That’d probably work.’ One of his hands released your wrist to run a thumb over one nipple, his smile widening at the little gasp you gave. 'Still sensitive?’

’D-dean, what are you doing here?’ You exhaled sharply, trying desperately to ignore the sensations he was created in you, just by rubbing the pad of his thumb over your nipple repeatedly. 'Sam is looking for you.’

'Yeah, that cat got outta the bag huh?’ He leant down. 'Funny thing is, I was so busy having fun, then I realised there was something missing.’

’M-missing?’ You repeatedly, whimpering as he rolled your nipple between his thumb and index finger. Your legs were a little weak, and you were so close to swooning it was unbelievable.

'Yeah, missing.’ He kissed you gently. 'Guess I can’t keep going without you after all, Y/N.’

His words hit their mark, and you kissed him back, his hand letting go of your other wrist and you threw your arms around his neck, your tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He allowed it, and you stood there, wrapped in each other, the water steadily pouring over you. 'You’re getting wet.’ You gasped as you realised he was still fully clothed under the shower. Dean’s face twisted into a filthy smile.

'Speak for yourself.’ His hand swept between your legs and you yelped loudly, stumbling backwards again at his touch. His smile only widened, then disappeared as a knock came at the door.

'You okay in there, Y/N?’ Sam’s voice was full of concern. Dean looked at you sharply and you nodded.

'Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit…er….clumsy is all.’

A moment of silence. 'Okay then. Yell if you need anything.’ Sam’s footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Dean grinned.

'Good girl.’ He whispered, pulling you closer again.

'Dean, I’m gonna fall over.’ You muttered, trying to ignore his lips questing down your neck. 'I can’t – oh.’ One of his hands was back between your legs, his long fingers sliding between your folds as his mouth caressed your breasts, laving first one nipple with his tongue then the other, and you suddenly forgot why you needed to be standing at all. Your hand gripped the wet material of his shirt, and you threw your head back, ignorant of the heavy spray on your face. ’D-dean!’ You cried out, and his head whipped up. There was no way Sam wouldn’t hear that.

He ceased his actions, standing you straight, trying not to grin at the dopey look on your face. 'This probably isn’t the best place for this.’ He said quietly. 'Sam’s gonna hear us, and although I think his plan to use you as bait is _fantastic_ , I’m not ready to be caught yet.’ He grasped your cheek in his hand, kissing you deeply. 'We’ll finish this later.’ He promised, then left you standing in the shower alone.

You blinked, dazed and confused by what had just happened, but the delicious warmth he’d left you with had you wondering why the shower was so cold. Then you noticed that the water _was_ cold and Sam was banging on the door again. The realisation of what had just happened made you scowl, and you slammed a fist into the tiled wall, practically growling in frustration.

'Goddamit, Dean!’


	3. Anger

Dean hadn’t shown his face for six days now.

It may have had something to do with the fact that Sam was practically your shadow, hoping his brother would turn up once more, but it didn’t seem to be working. You and the younger Winchester had scoured the internet for any sign of the missing hunter, anything he might have been up to, but he was laying low and you knew exactly why.

He was waiting for Sam to enact his original plan and use you as bait. Only you knew if that happened, Sam wouldn’t be getting the confrontation he wanted with his brother.

You were sat in the library, going through lore, researching the trials once more to find out whether you and Sam could complete them without either killing Sam or Dean. Sam was all for finishing the job, regardless of his own ending, but you were insistent, not wanting to try and bring one brother back at the cost of the other. Even if it meant shutting the gates of hell permanently.

‘I haven’t had any effects from that in over a year, Y/N.’ Sam said, slamming a book down onto the table. 'I think we can do this.’

'I’m not risking it, Sam.’ You replied, your eyes still on your own book. 'It’s too much. If anything, it should be me that does it. Safer that way.’

'And what if it kills you?’ He asked, and you finally looked up.

'It didn’t kill the original priest. And it’s not like Abaddon can show up to finish the job now, it is?’

He scowled at you, standing from the table and moving to grab another beer. He offered you one, but you declined, your focus on research for the time being. Well, most of your focus. The bruises Dean had left you with last time were mostly gone, and you weren’t going to admit out loud that you were disappointed. Liking it rough was a kink, and even before he was a demon, Dean had never disappointed. A thought struck you and you looked up at Sam. 'Dean’s not possessed is he? I mean, this demon, it’s him. Really. So curing him wouldn’t be so much of a big deal.’

'Depends on what he’s been doing this whole time.’ Sam shrugged, retaking his seat at the table. 'I mean, yeah, from what I can see it’s him, and this is all because of the Mark. But if he’s been killing…’ He trailed off and you shuddered at the thought. Dean had done some things when he’d been human that would give regular people nightmares – being a demon, he may have done stuff that would weigh too heavily on his conscience when he returned to you. _If_ he returned to you.

No, he was coming home. You’d make sure of it.

'He can survive this.’ You muttered.

'I hope you’re right.’ Sam replied. 'But we need to track him down. I think we need to go back to the original plan. Bait.’

You looked up, trying not to seem too happy at the idea. You weren’t gonna lie to yourself – you were desperate to lay eyes on him again; telling Sam that was a whole other matter, even if he’d probably guessed the truth already. 'So…’

'Tonight. Go out by yourself. I’ll trail you, not close enough for him to see. Let him come to you, and then we’ll see if we can get him back here.’

You took a deep breath, nodding. 'Okay. I guess that could work.’ You looked around, wondering if he was already here, eavesdropping. It wouldn’t be the first time.

'I’ll set up a devils trap in your room. Try and get him there, and we’ll go from there.’

'Why my room?’ You asked, blinking at him. Sam chuckled.

'Well, the last two times you’ve seen him, he’s only had one thing on his mind right?’ You glowered, looking back to your book.

'Whatever, Sam.’

*****

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you decided there was no point dressing up. This was a capture only. No thinking of what Dean would possibly do when and if he turned up. As you exited your room, placing your gun into the back of your pants, you caught Sam by the door. 'I’m going out.’ You announced, raising and eyebrow at him. He nodded, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before he was following you. Leaving the bunker, you climbed into your car, starting the engine and driving. You weren’t entirely sure where to go, so you headed into town, looking for a quiet bar.

Half an hour later, you pulled up to “Si’s Place”, a run down looking bar on the corner of a block lined with shops. It looked pretty dead, so you got out of the car and walked inside, looking around. There was five or six people in there, one bartender and a crappy juke box playing recent music. Scowling at it, you walked further in, finding a seat in a back booth and ordering a beer from the bartender. A few moments in and you were peeling at the label of the beer, wondering if Sam had caught up to you yet.

'So this is the grand bait plan, huh?’

Dean took the other side of the booth, smiling at you, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. You glared at him, clenching your fist around your beer. 'And you fell for it.’

'Only cos I wanted to.’ He grinned, sipping at the whiskey. 'It’d be mean if I just ignored you, right?’

'Right. Because you’re never mean.’ You shot back and he raised an eyebrow.

'Not to you.’ He replied seriously. 'So where’s Sammy hiding?’ You shrugged, genuinely not knowing where his brother was, and he looked around. 'He’s probably sat outside. Does he not know that this whole demon thing comes with perks?’ The next second, he was sat next to you, pressing you back into the darkened corner of the booth. 'Perks I think you enjoyed the last time we met.’

'Enjoyed?’ You spat, pushing at him with one hand. 'If you think any part of me is enjoying this, you’re more screwed up than I thought.’

He grinned again, running a hand up your thigh. You tensed, feeling that familiar warmth in your belly. 'You enjoy this all right.’ He muttered, one finger brushing you over your jeans. 'Bet you’re already wet, huh?’

'Dean.’ You ground your teeth together as his finger pressed against you harder, and you clenched your thighs, wanting and not wanting him to stop. 'We can’t -’

'Why not? You didn’t object last time. Or the time before.’

You pushed him backwards again. 'Because you’re a goddamn demon, that’s why!’ You tried not to raise your voice. 'I can’t deal with you like this.’

'Y/N. I’m still Dean.’

'No, you’re not. _Dean_ would come home.’ You said, trying not to let your emotions rule you, but feeling the sting of tears in your eyes. ’ _Dean_ wouldn’t play these games.’

'I’m just Dean let loose.’ He shrugged. 'There’s nothing wrong here.’

'Have you killed anyone?’ You asked suddenly, and he stilled, avoiding your gaze. Instantly, you knew he had, and you felt sick. 'You’re not Dean.’ You spat angrily. He turned then, grasping your face with his hands and you could feel the strength there. He pressed his lips to yours in a harsh kiss, and you let him, pushing back against him slightly, not wanting to let yourself believe that this was demon, that this wasn’t truly your Dean.

'I am Dean. Whatever happened to me, Y/N, I keep coming back to you.’ He pulled away, black eyes glittering down at you for a brief second before they turned back to green. 'I still love you.’

'Prove it.’ You said, desperately. 'Come home.’ He looked away. 'Please, Dean.’

He kissed you again, pulling you closer and you let him, the craving for his touch too strong to ignore. You shut your eyes and leant into the embrace, wishing that this simple act would cleanse him, bring him back to you. When you opened your eyes again, you were in your room, and he was stood before you, his hands tangled in your hair. 'See? We’re home. We’re in your room.’ He said quietly, resting his forehead against yours.

'Are you going to stay?’ You asked hesitantly, and he looked away. Your face fell. 'You won’t stay.’

'I don’t belong here any more, Y/N. You know that.’

From out of nowhere, anger burst in your chest and you pushed him backwards. The action took him off guard and he stumbled, scowling at you. 'You belong, Dean! You belong here, with me! Are you that stupid you can’t see that?’ Dean stood straight, his eyes flickering to black again as he advanced on you and grabbed you around the waist. You slapped him, hard, and he grinned, pulling you closer and kissing you hard enough to bruise your mouth. You groaned, feeling your temperature rise as his hands roughly caressed your back underneath the t-shirt you wore. 'Dean.’ You gasped as his mouth moved down your neck, pulling your top down to expose the top of your breast. 'Dean.’ You repeated.

'What?’

'Fuck me.’ You whispered, and he smiled against your skin, ripping the t-shirt clean off. The bra followed and you stood before him, topless and under his scrutiny.

'You healed quick.’ He mentioned, running his finger over a yellowed bruise at the top of your left breast. 'I guess I’ll have to replace all those marks.’ He pulled at the waistband of your jeans, and smiled. 'Take those off.’ You glared at him and his gaze hardened, eyes still black. 'Now.’ You still didn’t move, and he pulled you closer. 'How can I fuck you if you’ve got jeans on?’ His hand made quick work of your button and fly and you let him strip you, gasping when he knelt before you and let out a soft breath onto your exposed pussy. As his mouth descended on you, you moaned, tilting your head back and threading one hand through his short hair. 'Look at me.’ He ordered, his tongue flicking at your clit. You looked down, seeing black eyes staring back at you as his tongue delved into your folds and one of his hands snaked up between your legs. Without preamble, he thrust two fingers deep into your slit and you cried out, trying to keep looking down at him. It should have disturbed you, those black eyes watching you pant under his ministrations, but it didn’t.

Your hands moved, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and he withdrew from you, leaving you at the precipice as he stood, pulling his shirt and top off, exposing his muscle chest and arms to your eyes. 'Lay down.’ He ordered, and you grinned, no intention of following his instruction. His eyes returned to green for a moment as he glared at you, before picking you up and throwing you on the bed. With a giggle you landed, and his glare intensified. 'Are you trying to piss me off?’

'Uh, yeah?’ You responded, scrabbling away from him, across the bed. He caught your ankle and pulled you back, trying to look serious as he pinned you down, undoing his own belt buckle. You struggled, sniggering the whole time as he pulled the belt free, and caught your wrists, winding the leather around them. As he went to tie it, you slipped one wrist free, swiftly grabbing the hem of his pants and pushing your hand inside to grab his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped the belt. 'Stop trying to be in charge here, Dean. I’m still pissed at you.’

'I’m getting fairly -’ He grunted as you stroked him, his hips thrusting forward slightly. 'Stop that.’

'No.’ You whispered, moving your hand quicker. You slipped your other hand down, undoing the button of his jeans and pushed them over his hips, freeing his cock from the confines of the denim, allowing you better access. 'You can’t tell me what to do.’

'Wanna bet?’ He smirked, leaning down to kiss you hard, not letting you stop, even when your lungs were burning and screaming for oxygen. You released his dick, pushing at his shoulders and he finally pulled away, a shit eating grin on his face. 'I win.’

You scowled, quickly hooking your ankles behind his back and pulling him to you. He lost his balance and rolled to the side, and you used the momentum to straddle him, his length pressed up against your aching cunt. He made that caveman noise again, and you smiled. 'I think you find, I win.’ You moved, sliding away from him and down his legs, giving him a moment to kick his boots and jeans off fully. Placing your hands on his thighs, you bent your head, taking the head of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it until he moaned deeply. Slowly, inch by inch, you took him into your mouth, as far he would go, before starting a rhythm that had him tangling one hand in your hair, and the other hand grasping the sheets underneath him.

'Fuck, Y/N, don’t stop.’

You didn’t reply – it was difficult when you had a cock shoved down your throat – and carried on, speeding up as he gasped and moaned underneath you. You felt his cock harden, and knew he was gonna cum soon, so you pulled away, looking up at him through hooded eyes as he glared at you. 'I’m sorry. Did you not want me to stop?’

A beat passed, and his hands closed around your shoulders, pulling you up towards him again. You yelped, finding yourself back straddling him, and he lined up with your entrance, thrusting inside with one brutal movement. He didn’t bother giving you time to adjust to the deep position, and held your thighs, and you almost lost balance as he pounded into you, hitting that sweet spot every single time he did, making you cry out and fall forwards onto his chest. He let go of one of your thighs to hold you closely, his teeth nipping at your neck, leaving small hickies wherever he went. His other hand was tightening on your thigh, leaving finger marks as he continued to fuck you mercilessly. You could feel your orgasm coming, and you pushed back, meeting his thrusts. You were so close, your breath coming in short bursts.

Without warning, he pushed you off, grabbing your legs and shoving you onto your stomach. 'Dean! What the hell!’ You cried out, irritating by the change of position. 'I was gonna -’

'I know.’ He grinned, pulling you back towards him on your stomach. He grabbed your hands, pinning them against your lower back before pushing your knees apart with his own. With one hand he held your wrists tightly and with the other, he grabbed his cock, pushing it back into you. You both moaned in tandem as he eased in, and he began to fuck you harder than before, hitting deeper than before and you were suddenly unable to form coherent thought, the only thing on your mind how good he felt, how hard he felt, how he was sending electricity firing through your body. 'Gonna come, Y/N?’ He asked, but you couldn’t speak for the moans and cries you were emitting. He grinned, thrusting harder into you, your hands still pinned and his other hand gripping your ass with a bruising force. He grunted, his movements becoming erratic as you spasmed on his dick, crying out loudly as you came. Dean followed you over the edge, falling forward onto your back, both of you sweaty and spent.

After a few seconds he released your hands, placing a soft kiss to your shoulder blade as he withdrew from you, pulling you into his arms as he spooned against you.

A door slammed somewhere in the bunker, and Sam called out your name. Dean sat up, and your eyes widened, knowing he was going to try and disappear. You grabbed the sheet and jumped from the bed, ignoring your wobbly legs and aching pussy. Wrapping the sheet around yourself, you stepped back from the bed as the door opened and Dean scowled. Sam averted his eyes from his brother’s naked body, clearing his throat.

'You found him then.’

'Yeah, your plan worked perfectly, Sammy.’ Dean said, lounging on the bed. 'Nice to see you.’

'I think I’m seeing too much of you.’ His brother retorted, still averting his eyes. Dean grinned and looked over at you.

'You know I can’t stay, Y/N.’

'You don’t have a choice.’ You replied, resignedly. He nodded, raising his hand to click his fingers and disappear like he had done before.

Only this time nothing happened. You stepped forward, kicking the rug back from underneath the bed to reveal the devil’s trap painted underneath. Dean’s eyes widened as Sam took your elbow, leading you from the room. Dean glared, his eyes black as he thumped his fist down on the bed.

'Y/N!’


	4. Hostility

‘You know it won’t be long before I break out of here, right?’

His voice was low and dangerous as you walked around the bed. You were well aware of his ability to break out of the devil’s trap, and it was becoming difficult to ignore the pit of guilt in your stomach at your part in luring him there. Dean’s eyes flashed black as you moved around the room, checking the trap, not looking at him, too afraid of the effect he had on you.

'So what’s your plan? You gotta have one.’ You didn’t reply, and he exhaled in frustration. 'Come on Y/N.’

Continuing to ignore him, you left the room, hearing his frustrated growl as you shut the door. Sam was leaning against the wall further down the corridor, his eyes following you carefully. 'You okay?’ He asked, and you nodded in response, even though you were clearly lying. Sam sighed. 'You know it’s not him. Not really.’

'We don’t know that for definite. And he’s not gonna stay in that trap forever, Sam. For all we know, he’s got buddies who are gonna come help him out.’ You pushed past him, heading for the library. 'We need to move him to the dungeon.’ Sam followed you, watching as you moved around the library, gathering the various books about exorcism that you and he had dug out over the past few days. 'We need to get working on this exorcism.’

'So you wanna try curing him?’

'Yeah. Me. I’m gonna do it.’ You turned to face the younger Winchester brother, nothing but deadly seriousness on your face. 'I’m not letting you risk yourself, and you’re already injured.’ You motioned to his shoulder, which was still in the brace. 'So we’re gonna get him downstairs, make sure he’s secure and then I’m gonna cure him. Give it two, three days tops and we’ll have the real Dean back.’

'You think?’ Sam looked a little unconvinced. 'I mean, we gonna get him downstairs first. I’m injured, just like you pointed out, and I think he’s more than a match for both of us.’ He refrained from saying what he actually thought, and you scowled, knowing what path his thoughts had taken. You knew if Dean was out of that devil trap and free, he’d never forgive you for your part in the deceit, regardless of what he said about loving you. And it was hardly likely he’d take the bait a second time. You had only one shot.

'We need to knock him out. Without getting close to him obviously.’

'How do we do that?’ Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, and you let a half smirk cross your face.

'Tranquillizers.’

'Oh, yeah, I’ll just grab some.’

'No need for sarcasm. They can’t be too hard to get hold of right?’

Sam sighed, moving past you to the table. 'I guess, at a hospital or something. They probably won’t sell them to us though.’

'Then we’ll steal them.’ You said simply, grabbing the laptop. Within moments you’d pulled up Google maps and located the nearest hospital. 'Here. There’s three hospitals and a clinic near here. Hospital would probably be our best bet.’

'We can’t both go.’ Sam said quietly, peering over your shoulder at the map, which wasn’t difficult, since he had about a foot over you. Such a moose. 'One of us has to stay here and…well, guard him.’ He looked at you, and you continued to stare at the laptop. 'Maybe you should stay. Keep him occupied.’

'What the hell do you mean by that?’ You stood straight, turning to face him, your hands on your hips and an indignant expression on your face. Sam raised his good arm in defence of his words, averting his eyes.

'Not what you think I meant. Geez, and I thought Dean had a one track mind.’ He cleared his throat. 'Look, I’ve only got one hand at the moment. And whilst I think I could probably restrain him for all of ten seconds before he snapped my neck, you’re the one he’s been following. He’ll talk to you. Maybe, if he gets out, he won’t kill you.’

'Not straight away, anyway. But if he gets out, he’s as good as gone.’ You sighed. 'But I guess that’s true of both of us. I’ll stay. But hurry back yeah? I don’t wanna be alone with him too long.’ Sam nodded, grabbing his duffel. You watched him leave, then gathered your wits and what was left of your courage before heading back down the hallway. As you opened the door to your room, you took a breath, looking over at the demon on the bed, who watched you curiously.

'Knew you couldn’t stay away.’ He smirked, his legs slung carelessly over the side of the bed as his green eyes followed your movements.

'Yeah, you’re irresistible.’ You retorted, pulling the chair away from the desk by the wall. 'I want you, I want you, oh baby, oh baby.’

He grinned widely. 'Don’t pop culture me.’ He said, leaning forward on his hands. 'Clearly you do, or you wouldn’t have let me do those things to you.’

'Game’s over, Dean.’ You shrugged, taking your seat, keeping your distance from him. 'I’m not playing any more.’

'Well that’s no fun. I mean, Sammy’s gone out somewhere. Time was when we had five seconds to ourselves, you practically jumped me.’ Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'Sure you don’t wanna come inside this cosy little devil’s trap with me. Promise I won’t hurt you.’ His voice lowered seductively. 'Unless you beg real nice.’

A shiver ran up your spine and you looked away, biting the inside of your cheek. 'Not gonna happen.’

He shrugged. 'Your loss. I’ll just wait until I’m out of here.’

You glared at him. 'You wouldn’t.’

'Demon.’ He pointed out. 'Not exactly gonna care am I? I know you want it.’ There was a funny look on his face as he spoke, and you stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was being truthful. Dean had been following a pattern like most demons, not caring what he took or who he hurt, but you still found it hard to believe that he’d actually hurt you. 'You think Sammy’s gonna get me out of this? You think I _want_ out of this?’ He asked. 'I mean, poor sappy little Sammy, or not so little I guess, hasn’t got a clue. He can’t even _look_ at me. Cos big brother isn’t the man he was, right?’ He grinned. 'So which one of you is gonna sacrifice yourself to try and cure me? Let me guess. Sam. Doing the right thing by his brother.’ You remained silent, watching him closely and he sighed. 'You’re no fun when you’re like this, Y/N.’ Dean threw himself backwards on the bed, and you folded your arms, watching him and hoping Sam wouldn’t take too long to get back.

*****

Two hours later, and Dean had taken to singing really bad renditions of rock songs, to the point that you’d picked up a book from the night stand and started reading, ignoring him as best you could. He kept trying to provoke you into conversation, but was so far failing and to tell the truth, you were kinda proud of your ability to resist him. It was taking a lot, but he didn’t seem to be putting as much effort into his aggravating behaviour as you knew he could.

'I’m on the highway to hell! Highway to hell!’ He yelled, then stilled as the door to the bunker slammed shut. Footsteps echoed down the hall, and you sat up, putting your book on the floor next to the chair as Sam opened the door and peered in.

'Hey.’

'Sammy!’ Dean grinned from the bed. 'Nice of you to join us. Y/N hasn’t been very good company.’ Sam ignored him, walking over to you and placing a hand on your shoulder, ducking his head to look you in the eye.

'You okay?’ You nodded in response, even though it was fairly clear you weren’t very okay at all. Dean grinned again, swinging his legs back over the side of the bed.

'So what’s the plan kiddies?’

Sam spared him a withered glance before pulling you from the room. You let him, not looking back at Dean, who laughed darkly. When the door was shut, Sam leant down and picked up the tranq gun that he’d leant against the wall, out of Dean’s sight. 'I got some. Managed to get it into darts. I don’t know how effective this is gonna be.’

'How much have you got?’

'Enough to take out an elephant I think. Like I said, I don’t know how effective this is gonna be. He’s not human, Y/N. It might not work at all.’

You chewed your lip thoughtfully and took the gun from Sam. He couldn’t shoot it effectively with his arm in a sling, and you knew that it would be down to you. 'We gotta try. If it doesn’t work, we’ll try something else.’ You looked up. 'Where’d you get the darts?’

Sam looked a little guilty. 'Broke into a ranger station not far from here. They had all sorts of handy crap.’

'Oh.’ You looked back towards the door. 'Guess there’s no time like the present. Go get the dungeon set up. I’ll take care of this.’ Sam nodded and walked away, and you took a breath, kicking the door open again. Dean looked up as you entered, his eyes going to the gun, shifting from green to black.

'What? You’re gonna shoot me now? You realise that won’t work?’ His eyes narrowed. 'Come on Y/N. Just let me go. We’ll have some fun. Promise.’

You raised the gun, positioning it under your arm, taking aim at his chest. 'Sorry, Dean.’ You whispered and he scowled. Pulling the trigger was harder than you though and you winced as the dart embedded itself in his chest, just above where his heart was. He looked down and chuckled.

'Seriously? This is your…’ He shook his head. 'Shit.’ You grinned, taking aim once more and firing the other dart. He tried to avoid it but it caught him in the shoulder and he raised his hand to pull them out. Both darts fell to the floor, empty of their contents and Dean swayed in his seat. 'Fuck.’ He swore, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the mattress with a grunt. For a few moments, you just stared at him, wondering if it had actually worked or if he was faking it.

'Dean?’ You walked over, standing on the edge of the devil’s trap. 'Dean?’ Reaching over with the tip of the rifle, you poked him with it, waiting for a response. When none came, you shrugged. Sam reappeared at the door, holding the warded hand cuffs that you’d used on Crowley previously. 'I think he’s out.’

'Good.’ Sam passed you the cuffs, and you moved around the other side of the bed, grabbing Dean’s hands, still cautious that he might jump up at any second. When the cuffs were secure, you breathed a sigh of relief, and Sam nodded, scratching away the edge of the devil’s trap. You pushed Dean off the bed, wincing a little when he hit the floor with a thud. 'You take one arm, I’ll take the other.’ Sam instructed and you did as he asked. Dean didn’t so much as twitch as you both dragged him down to the dungeon and into the devil’s trap there, sitting him upright in the chair. Sam handed you the collar, and you snapped it into place around Dean’s neck, trying not to think about what you were actually doing.

Stepping back, you watched Sam check the restraints. Dean groaned, and your eyes widened.

'Shit, you shot him with both darts right?’ Sam said, taking a step away from his captive brother. 'That was enough to kill someone. He’s been out about ten minutes!’

'Fuck’d you do t'me?’ Dean slurred, opening his eyes. They were black as night, and it took a few moments for him to see what had actually happened. He struggled in the chair, anger framing his face as he pulled at the collar. 'Let me out!’ He growled, his expression contorted in rage as he fought against the restraints.

'Not happening, Dean.’ Sam said, standing next to you as you stared in horror. Dean snapped at the air, looking more like an animal than the man you’d previously known. 'We’re gonna fix you.’ Sam insisted, gripping your wrist with his spare hand. You tried to take comfort from it, but Dean’s black eyes fixed on you and you shivered.

'Y/N…you’re gonna regret this.’

You ripped your wrist from Sam’s grasp and ran.


	5. Redemption

When Sam found you, you were in the kitchen, preparing the syringes for your blood. You’d already purified yourself, and it hadn’t been a pleasant experience, and your eyes were still red rimmed from doing so. You felt sick to your stomach at what you were about to do. The younger Winchester came up to your side, not touching you, but letting you know he was there.

‘I’m fine, Sam.’ You responded to his unasked question.

'You don’t look it.’ He replied simply, picking up an empty syringe. 'Want a hand with this? I’m kind of an expert.’ His dry chuckled made you smile a little.

'I’m fine. I can do this.’ You took a shuddering breath. 'Did he say anything?’

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line. 'Nothing you’d wanna hear.’ He didn’t elaborate and you thought he was probably right. 'He’s…creative with his words.’ The hunter added and you nodded.

'Yeah, he always was.’

'You sure you wanna do this?’ Sam asked again, and you slammed the last syringe down, looking at him. He held his hands up. 'Okay, okay. Just worried is all.’

'Don’t be. I’m the only one who can do this. I _have_ to do this Sam. You know I do.’

Rolling your sleeve up was the easy part, and you hissed as you inserted the needle into your vein. Shutting your eyes, you pulled the plunger back, wincing as you drew the blood. A warm hand took your elbow and another covered the hand holding the syringe and you opened your eyes to see Sam staring down at you, nothing but reassurance and comfort in his gaze. You relinquished your hold on the needle and let him take over. When he’d drawn enough blood in the first syringe, he guided you to a chair, sitting you down and getting down to his knees. He worked in silence, and you didn’t watch as he withdrew the rest of the blood needed. As he carried on, your head got lighter and you felt dizzy, and by the time he’d finished with the last syringe, you were about ready to slump forward. Sam caught you by the shoulders, whispering soothing words as you tried to shake off the dizziness and nausea.

'You need to lie down.’ He said, setting you back against the back of the chair. 'You can’t rush into this.’ You nodded blearily, not willing or able to argue at this point. He picked up the full syringes, taking them over to the fridge, keeping his eye on you the whole time. When he’d put them away, he walked back over, bending down and picking you up, cradling you close as he walked out of the kitchen, heading for your bedroom. When he reached the door, you pushed against his chest, shaking your head. 'What?’ He asked, and you mumbled into his coat.

'Not in there. Don’t wanna go in there.’

Sam frowned, his eyes moving through the open doorway to the dishevelled bed, and he knew why you didn’t wanna go in there. That had been yours and Dean’s room once. He turned around, carrying you over to his room, placing you gently on the bed. 'I’m gonna go check on Dean, okay? You rest up and when you feel better, we’ll get started okay?’ You nodded absently, letting your eyes shut. You didn’t hear him say there was water on the night stand for you.

*****

When you opened your eyes, Sam was sat in the chair opposite the bed, flicking through an old Men Of Letters journal. You sat up, looking over at the clock next to the bed. It had been a couple hours since Sam had brought you in here and you felt better for it. He looked up, a small smile on his face. 'How’re you feeling?’

'Better. Ready to get started.’ You swung your legs over the side of the bed, stretching out your muscles. There was a nice bruise on your arm where Sam had drawn the blood, but it didn’t really bother you.

'You’re eating something first.’ Sam said, standing up and leaving the room. You followed him, rolling your eyes at his mama bear attitude but not arguing. When you got to the kitchen, he handed you a glass of orange juice and a cereal bar. 'I know it’s not much, but I know what you’re like, so just get this down you and we’ll go get started.’

'You checked on him?’ You asked, gulping down the orange juice.

'Yeah. He cursed, he yelled, he made some choice remarks. But he’s secure.’ Sam sighed. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?’

You looked at him as you put the empty glass down, grabbing the cereal bar. 'Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go.’ Turning on your heel, you started down to the basement, chomping on the cereal bar as you went. Sam followed close behind, grabbing the syringes from the fridge as he passed. When you got to the door of the dungeon, you hesitated, your hand resting on the handle. Sam waited behind you, letting you take the time you needed. After a few deep breaths, you opened the door, moving to pull aside the bookshelves that hid the dungeon from the rest of the room. Dean looked up as you opened it, grinning at you, black eyes glinting in the dull light.

'Feeling better, sweetheart?’ He teased, shifting slightly in the chair. Sam moved past you, putting the syringes down on the table. Dean looked over at them, black eyes fading to green, his brow dipping into a frown. 'That better be your blood, Sammy.’ You rubbed at the bruise on your arm without even thinking, and Dean caught the movement, eyes going wide. 'No. Sam, you _cannot_ let her do this.’

'Shut up, Dean.’ You said quietly, as Sam turned, leaning on the table. 'We’re doing this.’

'No!’ He struggled in his restraints, anger contorting his face. 'Sam, don’t let her! You’ve no idea what this could do. It almost killed you!’

'It was different then.’ Sam said. 'That was the trials. Nothing we’ve found indicates that this will hurt her. It’ll just cure you.’

'You don’t know that!’ Dean yelled, pulling harder at the bindings. 'Dammit Sam, you risk her, and I’ll kill you!’

'Why do you care?’ You snapped, stomping forwards. 'You’re a goddamn demon, what do you care about anything?’ He looked up at you, the anger still simmering in his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching. 'You’ve _killed,_ Dean. You’re not _human_.’ You felt the tears pricking at your eyes. 'I have to fix you.’

'Baby, there’s nothing that needs fixing. Please, don’t do this.’ His voice was so soft and pleading, it almost had you fooled for a moment, but you turned away, looking over to Sam, who nodded. He turned, handing you the first syringe as Dean’s demeanour changed again, and he struggled once more, fighting even as you inserted the needle into his neck and pressed the plunger.

One down, seven to go.

*****

You were sweaty and drained, and exhausted. Dean’s head lolled forward as he blinked wearily. Sam had gone upstairs for a moment, and it was almost time for the last dose of blood. The last eight hours had been gruelling, and you’d tried to ignore the screams and threats from Dean. He’d kept it up, the whole way through, although the threats were mostly aimed at Sam. He’d pleaded with you, begged you not to do this, tried to persuade you he was fine as a demon, and you ignored every single word.

The footsteps coming into the dungeon indicated that Sam had returned, and you looked behind you, seeing the younger Winchester brother entering the room, looking like hammered crap. You dreaded to think what you looked like right now, in rumpled jeans and a t-shirt, your hair in a messy bun, and you were fairly certain there were substantial black circles under your eyes. You’d seen what Sam looked like during the trials last year.

You picked up the last syringe, taking a breath, feeling wobbly on your feet. Dean looked up at you, his skin drenched with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes were dull and grey, and he only put up a token resistance as you walked over. Injecting the blood into him, you stumbled backwards, reciting the words you’d memorised. 'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc

animam redintegra, lustra!’ You gasped, pain wracking your entire body. 'Lustra!’ Sam was behind you as you collapsed and Dean screamed, slumping forward in the chair, the collar around his neck preventing him from falling too far forward. Panting in Sam’s arms, feeling exhaustion flood your veins, you looked up, the room getting darker by the second as Dean blinked, looking up, his eyes going straight to you.

'Y/N?’ He pulled at the chains. 'Y/N?’

The room went black.

*****

Groaning, you rolled over, finding a warm body laid up against yours. Your entire being ached, and your head was pounding, and opening your eyes seemed like the hardest thing you could ever do. 'Sam?’ You croaked out, opening one eye a crack and deciding it was too hard.

'And the first thing you do is call out for my brother?’ A soft chuckle, and a warm soft hand touched your face, brushing hair out of your eyes. Your eyes snapped open, looking up. Dean was on the bed with you – your bed – one of his arms underneath your head, holding you close.

’D-Dean?’ You asked, unsure if you were dreaming or not.

'It’s me.’ He whispered, capturing your lips in a kiss. 'Just me.’

'It worked.’ Your voice was a quiet breath and he nodded. You shut your eyes, burying your face in his chest, feeling nothing but relief.

'It worked.’ He repeated, pressing his face into your hair. 'But you shouldn’t have taken that risk. It could have killed you.’

'I had faith.’ You whispered. 'I knew I could do it.’

'Maybe _you_ had faith. But if anything had happened, I…’ He trailed off, his arms tightening around you, unable to finish the sentence. You didn’t ask him to finish what he was going to say, knowing Dean was never one for the chick flick moments. 'I chewed Sam out for it. Putting you in danger like that.’

'We didn’t have a choice.’ You pulled away looking up at him. 'And you can’t say you wouldn’t have done the same thing if you were in my position.’ Your eyes flickered down to his arm. 'What about the mark?’

'Still there. But that’s a problem we’ll face tomorrow. Right now, you’re alive, and I’m here and I just wanna enjoy that for a moment, okay?’ He pressed his finger underneath your chin, tilting your head up to kiss you again, and you let him, responding with enthusiasm. 'Let me love you.’ He said quietly, his hand slipping over your shoulder to press against your torso. You nodded, almost imperceptibly, letting him pull your top off, his warm hands caressing your skin. It was unusual for Dean to be this gentle, more so as of late, but the way he kissed you now was almost worshipful. You brought your hands up to pull at his belt, but he pushed them away, smiling softly. 'Just relax. Let me take care of you.’

'You’re always taking care of people, Dean.’

'It’s what I do best.’ He replied, moving you onto your back, his arm slipping out from under your head as he kissed every inch of your bare skin he could reach. He slipped your pants off, leaving you with only your panties on, and continued to kiss you, making your body erupt in goosebumps. His hand trailed up your thigh, the touch light, but definitely there and you gasped as he brushed against the apex of your legs. He smiled at your reaction, kissing you deeply again. Your hands went back to his pants, and he protested for about a second, then let you carry on. As you pushed his pants down his legs, he moved so he was laying over you, between your thighs and you ran your nails up his back lightly.

'Wanna feel you.’ You whispered. 'Missed you so much.’ You didn’t wanna think about the last couple of encounters with him. You had your Dean back, and that was all that mattered right now. Dean dipped his head, kissing and sucking lightly on your neck, not hard enough to leave a mark like he normally did, like he had done, and for once you let the soft sensations wash over you. In all the times you’d been together, this was something you didn’t do very often. Both of you were passionate and that culminated in furious love making but this seemed more like reaffirmation, after everything that had happened.

With one thrust, he pushed inside you, both of you groaning at the movement, and he let you adjust for a moment. When he started to move, it was slow and almost torturous, and he kissed you again, his hands moving over your breasts, combing through your hair, almost as if he couldn’t get enough, as if he wanted to touch you everywhere at once. You felt the pressure building and cried out, kissing him and biting his lower lip. 'Dean…’ You gasped.

'I know, baby. Come for me.’ He whispered, pressing his forehead against yours, both of you slick with sweat as he started to move faster and more urgently. 'Fuck, Y/N.’ You cried out louder, clenching around his cock as you came hard, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. He kissed you hard, groaning into it as he tumbled over the edge, pumping into you almost desperately, gasping as he pulled away from your lips. 'Fuck.’ He repeated, barely holding himself up with his arms. One more kiss and he pulled away, rolling to your side. After a few moments of basking, he turned his head to see you looking at him, his green eyes sparkling. 'You missed me huh?’

You smiled goofily in return, moving to curl into his side, his arm coming around your shoulders as you laid your head on his chest. 'Sure did.’


End file.
